I Mustache You A Question
by Lady Deathbane
Summary: "Yeah, yeah you're right." Kaitlyn smiled up at him. "You know, this is the first time we ever really talked for more than a few minutes. I can really see why Damien calls you his equal. You're really smart, Cody." "What? You didn't think I actually was smart?" CodyxKaitlyn fluff, one-shot (for now).


**I Mustache You A Question**

* * *

After a long night's episode, Cody Rhodes was changing in the locker room. He felt annoyed and just plain angry, he wasn't exactly sure why. He guessed it was because Vickue Guerrero booked him and Damien Sandow on such a dumb match with Sheamus and Orton. He felt like it was something else, though.

"There you are, my colleague." Damien remarked as he sashayed into the locker room. Cody inwardly chuckled at how his partner was just ridiculous sometimes. "You will be pleased to hear that I have just booked us reservations at Chez Francois tonight."

"Thanks, but the guys already think we have a questionable partnership. Your pink shorts don't help either." Cody joked, smirking.

"Not us, you fool! I mean, yes us, but with the Bella's. Tonight is going to be glorious!" Damien proclaimed. The Primetime Players overheard nearby and Tidus O'Neil began mocking Damien behind his back pretending to hold a wine glass and stroke his beard while Darren Young attempted to subside his laughter. Cody pretended not to notice as it was pretty funny.

"Yes, it will." Cody patted Damien on the back. As they both walked out of the locker room with their stuff, Cody suddenly remembered he still had to turn in some papers to Vickie. He told Damien he'd meet him up in a little while and made his way toward Vickie's office. Only, he didn't really know where Vickie's office was considering they changed from arena to arena every week. Cody continued to wander aimlessly through the hallways, too hard-headed to ask anyone for directions. He came upon a balcony and dropped his bag in frustration. Suddenly, he saw movement at the corner of his eye. Cody looked and it was Kaitlyn, looking as if she was crying.

"Oh, Cody!" She mumbled as she turned back around and quickly wiped her face.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"It's nothing. Really. I'm just feeling like I haven't been doing the best job being divas champion. I have belt. Why do I not feel like a champion?" She wondered as she leaned on the railing, looking out at the view. Cody did the same and saw Sheamus giving Cena a noogie in a distance.

"I think it's because it's the wrestler that brings the prestige and honor to the belt, not vice versa." Cody replied, hoping that didn't come across as cheesy as it sounded. Kaitlyn smirked.

"I know that. I just… I don't know what to do. The whole divas division is falling apart. I should be the leader. I should do some revolutionary… but I have no clue what to do. I'm still a rookie who still has no clue what she's doing." Kaitlyn put her head in her hands.

"You'll think of something, I'm sure." Cody debated patting Kaitlyn on the back, but awkwardly decided against it. He leaned back on the rail. "I mean, think about the past divas, actually, not even just the divas. Think about the past women wrestlers in the WWE. Which ones have been revolutionary to you?" He turned his heads toward her. She bit her lower lip as her eyes wandered around as she thought. Cody thought it was the cutest thing.

"I guess I would have to say Chyna would be one of them." She answered and turned her head to him.

"Well, why?" He asked.

"Dude, she eliminated Mark Henry from Royal Rumble '99. That's pretty impressive." She smiled.

"Then, eliminate Mark Henry from the Royal Rumble." He said with a straight face. Kaitlyn gave him a look. Cody looked back at her.

"Hey, I bet people gave that same look to Chyna before that Rumble." He pointed out.

"Chyna was a monster. Are you kidding me?" She laughed more.

"I was trying to say, it's not a bad idea to reflect on the past. Many of this generation's wrestlers are kind of a parallel to a past wrestler if you really think about it. It's hard to think about things that haven't been done." Cody rambled as he shifted his weight on the other foot.

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Kaitlyn smiled up at him. "You know, this is the first time we ever really talked for more than a few minutes. I can really see why Damien calls you his equal. You're really smart, Cody."

"What? You didn't think I actually was smart?" He teased at her.

"I'm just sayin' it's not as obvious. I'm just glad you're here." She smiled. He smiled back. "Anyway, seriously-" Kaitlyn stood back. "Chyna was a monster. No way could I throw Mark Henry even an inch."

"Are you serious right now?" Cody faced her, grabbed her arms and put them up. "Look at these!" He remarked as he patted her biceps. "I bet you could throw Big Show out!" They both started laughing, but was cut short when Cody heard a familiar voice in a distance. He looked out and saw Damien trying to calm down one of the Bella's.

"Crap." Cody muttered, still holding onto Kaitlyn. "Quick!" He whispered as he made her kneel down behind the balcony rail with him.

"What, what are we hiding from?" She asked noticing Cody still holding on to her but not saying anything.

"I forgot I was suppose to meet Damien and the Bella's about-" He glanced as his watch. "-half an hour ago."

"Oh… I guess you'll be going, then." Kaitlyn solemnly muttered.

"I guess I should." Cody replied. She looked down. "But I really don't want to." She looked back up at Cody, who smirked.

"Then, what do you wanna' do?" She asked him.

"I was thinking about going to some discreet bar, havin' a drink, if you're interested." He said.

"I'd like that." She replied with a smile. He started to sneak out but was pulled back. Cody turned around to see what was up, only to be met with another pair of lips. He's met these lips before. They were the softest and most innocent lips he'd ever kissed. It was a sweet and simple kiss, yet it never left him so light-headed. How had he missed this feeling the first time around? Oh right, he was an arrogant prick who was shamelessly participating in a kissing contest. He leaned his forehead on hers. Why did he feel so disoriented? He felt as if he was just tombstoned. Cody had not even noticed they stood back up and his fingers tangled in her blonde and brown locks.

Suddenly, he could hear his name being called. He looked out and saw Damien and the Bella's never looking so pissed. Oddly enough, he didn't care. Cody turned back to Kaitlyn and met her lips once again.

"You ignoramus!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Debating whether to leave this as a one-shot or not. First time I've written a WWE fanfiction, so sorry if that sucked. I just saw the last Raw and was thinking about ideas where they could go with the Cody/Kaitlyn angle they're doing. I'm also pretty new to the WWE Universe, so sorry if Cody or either of them seemed OOC. Sending in reviews always helps!_


End file.
